Obscuro
by Camila Love Romance
Summary: Tengo miedo, no suelo tenerlo , excepto cuando viene él , volvio , no suele venir , no me gusta Ya llego , él llego, ya esta aquí….
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Estaba frio, obsucro y humedo, no lograba ver nada, sentia un vacio en el estomago, debía ser hambre, nose ya no recuerdo lo que es comer

Escucho ruidos, hay gritos mucho dolor , auqnue … luego dejo de escucharlos, luego solo estab mis gritos. Ya no recuerdo nada, solia recordar todo el tiempo, llorar, tampoco recuerdo que es llorar como se siente cuadno las lagrimas caen por tus mejillas, que alguien te abraze , tengo la sensacion de que es calido, ahora todo es obscuridad.

Tengo miedo, no suelo tenerlo , excepto cuando viene él , volvio , no suele venir , no me gusta

Ya llego , él llego, ya esta aquí….


	2. El comienzo

CAPITULO 1

Quiero que para la clase que viene me entreguen este trabajo terminado

Lunes , primer día de la semana , la misma rutina de siempre , me levanto luego de soñar siempre con los mismos ojos , aquellos ojos capaces de someterme con solo una mirada , eran de un verde duro y frio , como las esmeraldas , hace meses que sueño con lo mismo

Una aclaración de garganta me saca de mi ensoñación, es Alice mi mejor amiga, es baja como de 1, 50 la llamamos duende a veces duende neurótico, no le gusta. Es la portadora de unos bellísimos ojos grises, su pelo es corto, esta todo en puntas y es de un negro azabache tan obscuro como la noche, me encanta

Todo en ella grita SOY DIFERENTE es por eso que somos amigas y… tal vez porque el primer día que nos vimos se tiro a mis brazos gritando y cito textualmente ¡SEREMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS!, suele hacer cosas como esas digamos que para decirlo de manera agradable es muy… efusiva

Cuando me doy vuelta, la veo esta parada con sus dos piernas separadas y las manos en la cintura mientras me mirar con sus ojos rebosando de ira, lose estoy en problemas, puede que haya "olvidado" que teníamos que ir de compras, o al menos eso le diría a ella, no me gusta para nada ir de -compras, menos con Alice , recuerdo la primera vez que me llevo de compras ,tuvimos una charla interesante

FLASHBACK

_Alice, estás segura de que es necesario que vaya a comprar ropa estoy segura de que encontraras ropa en mi armario , no es como si una cita, solo vamos a terminar un proyecto – dije y por supuesto me gane una irada llena de incredulidad por parte de Alice_

_Es más que necesario Bella, lo único que hay en tu armario son , jeans , remeras holgada talles más grandes que lo que tendrías que usar , buzos , zapatillas y NADA MÁS, cuando vi tu armario creí que me iba a morir, nunca vi alguien con tan poco sentido de la moda como tú , tienes suerte de que alguien como yo – dijo mirando su vestuario , era obvio que Alice era rica , sobre todo si te fijabas en su ropa , todo de última moda , la última colección , lo más caro , yo no podía costearme su ropa y sencillamente tampoco me importaba no es como si lo necesitara_

_Alice sabes que yo no puedo comprar la clase de ropa que usas tú , aparte de que me sirve tener faldas, shorts , vestidos aquí, en Forks el lugar más lluvioso de todo el mundo ,si no esta lloviendo nieva, si no nieva llueve , no es como si pudiera usarlos , además de que con mi ropa me siente segura , sabes que odio ser el centro de atención- Obvio que a ella no le importara, estoy casi segura de que va a pegar un grito al cielo , así es ella la fanática de la moda , pero así la quiero _

_¡ AHH! Como si quiera puedes decir eso , inhala, exhala Alice, tienes que tener paciencia es Bella de quien hablamos , la chica con menos sentido de la moda en el mundo , no te alteres piensa en Gucci , sarkany, uff si eso es, no importa lo que me digas Bella, VAMOS A IR DE COMPRAS, además mira ya estamos aquí _

_Tenía razón ya estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento del shopping, en resumen el día fue un calvario, el duende me llevo de un lado a otro si parar, ni para comer, ni para ir al baño, me hizo probarme ropa en alrededor de 100 tiendas y si tenemos en cuenta que cada negocio era como un falabella*, podíamos decir que no tomo un buen rato, claro que al llegar a casa mis lindo y hermosos pies estaban rojos e hinchados , ese día me jure nunca más ir de compras , obvio que no lo pude cumplir digamos que con el puchero " Marca Alice " me convenció, tengo que practicar en mi resistencia _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Alice, hermosa, como estas? , te pasa algo te noto un poco tensa , sabes que te vendría bien uno masajes ya sabes manicura , pedicura- no puedo creer que este diciendo ESTO

Isabella Swan , donde estuviste ayer , te estuve esperando más de tres horas , se supone que iríamos de compras , espero que no hayas dejado plantada a propósito , sabes fue un verdadero calvario estar allí esperando , fue horrible , tuve que ver todas esas tiendas sin ti, bueno no tan horrible , sobre todo por esos hermosas zapatos que me compre , pero volviendo al tema sinceramente espero que tengas una buena excusa , te llame miles de veces que paso con tu celular , DIME no te quedes callada

Alce , hermosa lo siento mucho es que tuve miles de problemas , primero me levante tarde luego de que ayer me quedara hasta las 5 de la mañana leyendo cumbres borrascosas tu sabes cuánto AMO ese libro , puse la alarma pero olvide poner el celular a cargar y se quedo sin batería por lo que no sonó, entonces cuando me levante eran como la 1 del mediodía , y como no me fije la hora estúpido de mi parte lose , me puse a limpiar y a dejar la comida hecha para Charlie ya que se suponía que eso era lo que iba a hacer en la mañana , cuando termine de hacerlo me fui a bañar , y tu sabes que tardo mínimo una hora en la ducha y entre cambiarme y secarme el pelo , cuando me fije la hora eran como las 5 de la tarde , lo siento mucho- Dije , por favor dios que se lo crea , ten piedad de mi ,conoces a Alice me hará la vida imposible recordándome siempre este error , ayúdame

Está bien bella , te creo pero solo porque te conozco y se lo despistada que eres , te perdono , pero que no vuelva a pasar , sabes que odio esperar a la gente , soy un poco hiperactiva, bueno ahora cambiando de tema , viste que entro un chico nuevo que esta en nuestro año , según lo que escuche esta buenísimo , ojala nos lo crucemos en alguna clase – y como siempre pasa puso su mirada soñadora , solo espero que esta vez no le rompan el corazón

Está bien duende, ya esta vamos a clase antes de que se nos haga tarde , te conozco y se que si no nos movemos llegaremos tarde y profesora Nicastro no nos perdonara entrar tarde otra vez a su clase y además desde que se insemino esta susceptible y se enoja con facilidad

Tienes razón la ultima vez casi no nos deja entrar vamos Bella , a parte tal vez nos crucemos al nuevo en la clase

Mi día transcurrió tranquilo , sin muchos contratiempos , excepto tal vez en la clase de lengua , , no había profesor más denso que él Marcelo Torralba , como es que de hablar de los verbos conjugados terminas hablando del tipo de tinta que se utilizan en los contratos , no lose , hay veces que su clases son entretenidas, pero hoy fue un calvario, es la clase de persona que sabe todo de todo , le dice como se escribe tal cosa y el ya salta con el origen de la palabra y toda su historia

Mi última clase fue biología, no quería ir le tenía pavor a la nueva profesora reemplazando al profesor banner , acostumbrados a un profesor al cual podíamos pelotudear y hacer lo que quisiéramos llego ella , recuerdo perfectamente que entro a la clase , vestida con su trajes siempre de pantalón combinado con la chaqueta , tacos y su pelo suelto y medio pelirrojo ondulado , diciendo - En mi clase no se toma , no se come , no se habla , quiero que se sepan expresar y que puedan interpretar , son chicos ( Sí, dijo chicos ) grandes asi que espero un nivel de educación y conocimientos amplios empezaremos escribiendo 50 términos relacionados con los temas visto este año y el año pasado – Como si yo me acordara lo que vi el año pasado, que de gracias que me acuerdo lo que vi este año

Aunque tengo la sensación de que esta clase será interesante, pero a la vez no quiero ir , tengo miedo, como si presintiera que algo malo va pasar , como si estuviera en peligro , no se porque se me ocurrió pero , tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño , siempre que pienso en cosas malas esos ojos fríos y malvados se me vienen a la mente

En las noches tengo miedo de dormir, no solo sueño con esos ojos hay gritos pero no cualquier grito sino los míos, agónicos de dolor, primero todo está obscuro y grito, mucho como si sufriera , duele muchísimo y cuando logro ver algo están esos ojos , hermosos si pero tenebrosos, no me gusta dormir , entro en un mundo en el cual no puedo hacer nada y no me gusta, me siento indefensa , como si no fuera mi sueño , sino el de otra persona , dicen que los sueños son nuestros deseos o miedos , los cuales están en el subconsciente

Pero nunca nos lo deja ver el cerebro el cuál , para explicarlo de alguna manera, tiene guardias los cuales reprimen todo aquello que tenemos en el subconsciente ( nuestro temores, fobias , deseos , hechos traumáticos ) y que cuando dormimos el cerebro baja la guardia , solo un poco y es aquello lo que le permite al subconsciente adentras aquellas cosas en nuestra mente , a través de sueños ya que si bien baja la guardia no lo hace del todo , cuando nos despertamos dicen que tenemos 10 segundos para recordar el sueño , y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es escribirlo , ya que la guardia vuelve y empieza a reprimir todo lo que el subconsciente nos otorgo , y con el tiempo todo lo que soñamos se va olvidando , para mi esos son los guardias , de alguna forma nuestra protección , entonces porque yo lo recuerdo , la única explicación que encuentro es que , nada es un sueño , pero si no es eso qué es ?


End file.
